Back For Good
by numberoneseeker
Summary: Harry left to fight Voldemort three years ago, will he ever return? (told from Hermione's POV) Enjoy!


****

***O.k. guys, this is a story I thought of in the spur of the moment and I couldn't let it go to waste! Anyway, hope you all like it, and I know its been don't before so I'm sorry if my story is similar to anyone else's! Please forgive me! Enough chit chat, on with the story!***

Back For Good

By numberoneseeker

He said he'd be back within a year, he's been gone three years now. I know I shouldn't hold onto the past but I love him, and I know he loves me, he told me so. He asked me to marry him before he left, I said yes and since he left I haven't taken off the ring. It's so beautiful and I miss him so much, some days I wonder why I don't go looking for him, but then I remember what he said to me before he left.

'Mione, I know you don't want me to go, but I have to its my destiny and I promise, we'll get married as soon as I come home, I love you'

Those were the only words that were keeping me going. We had bought a house together as soon as we finished Hogwarts, of course that was the same week he left. Ron had moved in with Lavender of course and they were both happily married. They both said they understood how I felt, but that was the problem, no one understood what I was going through. I'd cry myself to sleep night after night. I sit there and stare at the picture Ron took of me an Harry at the Graduation Ball, we were both in our robes and we were kissing. But of course those were happier times.

I sighed. I was sitting on my window ledge, staring out the window as the rain pelted down outside. I didn't even bother moving most days, I'd just wake up in the morning, have a shower, get dressed and sit down and lose myself in my thoughts. How I wished he'd come back. I knew Voldemort was dead, it was in the Daily Prophet last week, it said that Harry had killed him, but it didn't state where he was now or how he was. That was another thing that I didn't even want to think about, would he be safe?

The sky outside began to grow ever darker. I looked at my watch, 2.30am. I had been sitting here since 9.30pm. I sighed again an figured it was time to go to sleep. I changed into my pyjamas, the ones that Harry had bought for me as a Graduation present, and climbed into bed. I rolled over on my side and stared at the picture I had taken of Harry in his Quidditch uniform, when we won the Hogwarts Quidditch world cup in seventh year. He smiled at me. How I missed him so much. I wanted him home. I wanted this to be all a horrible nightmare that I would awake from any moment now, but sadly it wasn't, this was real life and it broke my heart every day knowing that Harry wasn't there. 

I picked up my locket from the bedside cabinet and put it around my neck. I opened it up and looked inside. There was a picture of Harry on one side and an inscription on the other. I read it out loud to myself.

'We'll be together always and forever, I love you Mione'

As I read it, it brought tears to my eyes. I closed it over and let it rest around my neck. I closed my eyes and fell into an uncomfortable sleep. Unfortunately, I didn't sleep for long, since Harry had left I hadn't slept properly at all. I looked at my watch and found that it was 4.30am. I had slept for about two hours. I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep again, so I climbed out of bed, pulled on my night gown, that Harry had bought for me as a birthday present, and made my way downstairs. I flicked on the hall light and walked into the kitchen. I put the kitchen light on and walked over to the fridge. I took out a glass of milk and got a cup from the side. I poured some into the cup and drank it. I felt its coldness run down my neck.

Suddenly, I heard a rapping noise. I pulled out my wand from my night gown pocket and held it up in front of me. I put the living room light on and slowly walked around the room. There it was again. This time I knew where it was coming from, the front door. Who would be calling at this hour? Most likely to be Ron, he had a thing for turning up on people's doorsteps at odd hours in the morning. I fastened my night gown and walked over to the door. I held my wand out in front of me and undid the locks. Slowly, I opened the door. I almost fainted when I saw who was on the other side. It was Harry, he was home. A pair of emerald eyes shot out like lights in the darkness and that same messy black hair. He gave me his infamous smile, before I dropped my wand and jumped on him. Hugging him tighter than I ever had, afraid that I would lose him again. He carried me into the house and shut the door behind him. There was no need for words, as we both knew the happiness we shared in each others hearts at that moment. He put me down and we kissed, for the first time in three years. It was magical, just like our first kiss. Not only was he home, but this time he was back for good.

A/N: That's it! Tell me what you think of this story! Hope you all liked it! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

XXX


End file.
